FINE
by hompimpagambreng
Summary: Baekhyun hanyalah gadis usia dua puluh empat tahun yang tidak tahu lika liku pernikahan dan betapa sulitnya menggabungkan isi dari dua kepala yang berbeda menjadi satu. Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol. Chanbaek. Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

**FINE**

 _Hompimpagambreng_

Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol

Genderswitch

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor perusahaan tempat suaminya bekerja. Hari ini suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik, langkahnya terasa ringan dan sesekali ia bersenandung kecil sambil melihat-lihat lukisan yang sengaja ditempelkan di dinding disepanjang koridor. Baekhyun melemparkan senyuman kepada beberapa pegawai yang bertemu dengannya.

Hari ini ia sengaja datang ke tempat Chanyeol bekerja dan membawakan makan siang untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, memperbaiki pernikahannya. Pernikahan tanpa cinta, pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak direncanakan, pernikahan yang tidak seperti di dalam impiannya, dimana sepasang suami istri yang selalu bahagia sampai masa tua, dimana istri tetap bisa bekerja dan mengurusi anak serta suaminya. Namun, semua itu hanya ada di dalam pikiran Baekhyun, gadis dengan usia 24 tahun yang tidak tahu lika liku pernikahan dan betapa sulitnya menggabungkan isi dari dua kepala yang berbeda menjadi satu.

Setiap hari mereka selalu bertengkar membuat salah satu dari mereka berakhir tidur disofa atau Chanyeol yang keluar rumah dan tidak pulang lagi. Maka hari ini Baekhyun ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan memulai kembali dari awal. Baekhyun hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik seperti ibunya.

"Aku ingin bercerai dengan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang ingin mengetuk pintu ruangan Chanyeol ketika mendengar namanya disebutkan. Pintunya yang sedikit terbuka membuatnya bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas percakapan yang dibicarakan di dalam. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dan mulai mendengarkan.

"Kami selalu bertengkar. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya. Matanya menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang bersama harapan untuk pernikahannya.

"Kau menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bekerja?"

Sehun menghentikkan mengunyah makanannya dan menatap Chanyeol, teman sekaligus bosnya yang sangat ia hormati. Saat ini adalah jam makan siang, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menghubunginya dan bertanya ingin makan apa, saat Sehun datang ke ruangan Chanyeol C _hicken Katsu_ pesanannya sudah berada dimeja bosnya lengkap dengan saus dan _B_ _ubble Tea_ kesukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin ketika pulang bekerja menemukan istriku yang menyambutku. Kau pasti akan mengerti, bagaimana rasanya ketika kau lelah seharian bekerja tapi saat pulang yang kau temui hanyalah apartement kosong dengan lampu yang masih gelap. Demi Tuhan Sehun, bukan ini yang kuharapkan dari pernikahanku."

"Tentu saja aku bukan semata-mata ingin Baekhyun berhenti bekerja karena dia seorang istri. Awalnya aku memang memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk tetap bekerja, namun semakin kesini Baekhyun menjadi lebih sibuk melebihi diriku." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana, apa respon Baekhyun?"

"Dia marah. Dia menolak keras permintaanku. Dan sejak saat itu, kami jadi sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil, membuatku malas untuk pulang ke rumah karena pasti akan bertengkar dengan Baekhyun."

"Berbicaralah dengannya baik-baik _Hyung_."

Sehun memberikan gelas berisi air putih kepada Chanyeol yang langsung diminum sampai habis.

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi dia selalu saja membuatku marah."

"Kau tidak melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga 'kan?"

Sehun memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, sejauh ini makanan Sehun sudah hampir habis sedangkan makanan Chanyeol masih utuh dalam piringnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memukul Baekhyun."

Sehun melanjutkan makannya dengan diam. Tidak ada yang ingin ia bicarakan kepada Chanyeol karena jelas ia masih tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana rumitnya sebuah pernikahan karena memang dia belum menikah.

"Sehun-ah." panggil Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Aku akan menceraikan Baekhyun. Tekadku sudah bulat. Hubungan kami sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Sejak awal pernikahan ini sudah salah, seharusnya aku tidak menerima perjodohan ini. Sekarang, aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal telah menikahinya."

Chanyeol melepaskan cincin penikahannya yang sudah satu tahun melingkari jari manis kirinya dengan perlahan, kemudian meletakannya di atas meja kerjanya diiringi dengan suara dentingan yang cukup keras.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar menjauh. Telinganya sudah tidak bisa mendengar lebih banyak kata-kata lagi.

Baekhyun membuang makanannya bersama surat pengunduran dirinya dan tespack dengan dua garis merah ke dalam tong sampah.

 _Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi._

 **TBC**

[Tuberculosis atau To be continu (?)]

•

•

•

 **Terinspirasi dari fanfiction karya ExoBubz dengan judul I (Never) Regret(ted) You yang diterjemahkan oleh Chanbaeksky.**

Sangat butuh kritik dan saran demi meningkatnya kualitas tulisan saya hehehe.


	2. PEMBERITAHUAN

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang udah kasih saran. Saya masih baru, belum begitu ngerti apa-apa huhuhu :(. Kalau gitu, saya bakal lanjut ff ini. Sekali lagi, terimakasih buat semuanya. Maaf kemarin begitu mengecewakan.

 _Salam, Hompimpagambreng_


End file.
